fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
Kain Dressler '(恵山レスラー, ''Kain Doresurā) is a powerful S-Rank Mage currently affiliated with the guild Fairy Tail . Appearance Kain is a muscular young man of slightly above average height with a very slight tan skin tone, yellow eyes (sometimes red), and relatively short spiky blonde-coloured hair. Kain has three scars across his chest which he received from the claws of Acnologia during their first encounter. He also three distinct whisker-like marks (most probably birth marks) on each cheek. His blue guild mark is located on his left pectoral muscle. He often wears a necklace with four long, rectanguar pieces of green diamond. He is commonly seen carrying a Ōdachi either over his shoulder or just in his hand. He has ecxelent eye sight but has trouble reading things right in front of, so as a result he has to wear glasses, which he rarely wears. Kain's main outfit consists of a white trench coat with blue flames lining the bottom, with a blue interior and several golden fish decorating the insides, often left open exposing his occasionally bare chest (sometimes wearing a black or blue long-sleeved shirt), ankle-length blue trousers and silver studded light weight boots. He has also been commonly seen wearing a loose orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut neck, a red sash tied round his waist and black trousers with the same silver studded boots and a long cloak with a red floral pattern. Another outfit he wears quite often is a black and orange hoody with a zipper and baggy black and orange tracksters. In his youth, Kain often wore a orange t-shirt and black shorts. Personality Kain is laid back, calm and carefree in nature, rarely showing signs of fear or shock and remaing extremely calm in a pressurised situation even when the people around him begin to panic, even when faced with incredibly powerful opponents, Kain remains indiffrent. Kain has a very strong sense of humour and takes great pleasure in teasing other people, shown by his many nick names for various guild memebrs with the intent to irritate them. He is in addition quite flirtatious, often flirting with many of the beatiful women in the various guilds, he is also very forthcoming with his own perverse tendencies admiting without a hint of shame or regret that he was very eager to see Cana without any clothes on and even going so far as to refer to himself as a "Super-pervert". He has a very high tolerance for alchol and drinks it a lot, being drinking buddies with several older members of the quild such as Gildarts and Macao. He does however get severe hang overs which often render him partially immobile for the majority of the following day. He has also shown to become extremly exited at the prospect of fighting someone with a great level of skill often becoming reckless in the heat of a battle with someone who's skills appear to match his own. He is supposdely very arrogant, not even regestering a powerful S-Rank Mage like Erza Scarlet as a threat, convinced she would be completely unable to even so much as touch him. Despite being arrogant he is not the kind of person to brag, wheter it be about his own power or something else, and he holds quite a distain for those who frequently do. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Strength: Kain has displayed a level of physical strength far exceeding his body size. He was physically strong enough to catch the tip of the blade mid-strike from Erza Scarlet (who also possesses a great deal of physical strength and is an S-Rank Mage) and receive no wounds from doing so. He is strong enough to be able to pulverise massive boulders with ease and rip through walls of earth made by Jura Neekis using just his bare hands. Immense Speed: Even without the use of his magic, Kain is capable of moving at incredible speeds, he is so fast that people often assume he is using his Light Magic, Space-Time Magic or someform of Teleportation Magic to travel quickly. He was fast enough to move from in front of Rouge and Sting to behind them and then tap them both on the shoulder before anybody realized Kain had actually moved (in the middle of an arena with thousands of people spectating). Kain was physically fast enough to repetively intercept Racer even when the latter was using his Speed Magic and still remain indiffrent to the effects of his magic which atered others perceptions of time to make it seem he was traveling at incredible speeds. Immense Magic Power: As someone capable of going toe to tow with mages on the level of the strongest wizard saints, Kain boasts incredible levels of magic power. In fact his magic is so intense that releasing a large amount of it can suffocate those in the immediate vicinity and eventually force them to their knees. A quick burst of his magic power was enough to knock Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Chenery, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel (all four of whom were powerful Dragonslayers) completely of their feet. A continuous exertion of his magic power is enough to drastically change his surroundings i.e. causing miniature hurricanes, ground shaking, thunder rumbling etc and its effects can be felt from great distances. His magic power is portrayed as a bright gold in the anime but a slightly dark blue in the manga. Because of his own massive magical reserves, Kain remains largely unaffected by the release of large quantities of magic power i.e. when Gildarts Clive released a mass of heavily oppressing magic power. Immense Durability: Kain retains a great deal of duarabiity, even after recieveing several kicks and punches from powerful mages without appearing at all fazed. Enhanced Senses: Kain has expetional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky and smell food which was being kept in a heavily hidden location. He is also very adept at sensing magic power, being able to gauge the extent of someones magic reserves and estimate somebodies magic based of the feel their magic gives off. Ways of Combat Skilled Swordsman: Kain has displayed a relative amount of skill with a blade, being able to repetadedly push Kagura Mikazuchi back with his swift and powerful strikes using only his Light Sabre and speed (though Kagura had yet to unsheate her blade). Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his primary method of combat revolves around his mastery of his Light, Lightning and Earth Magic, Kain often implores a great level of Hand-to-Hand skills to give additional edge against powerful opponents. He is capable and skilled enough with close combat to succesfully defend against all four of the dragonslayers using only his adept Hand-to-Hand skills for a short period of time. He posseses a refiended style of fightning revolving around constantly moving and delivering singular devastating blows, working hand in hand with his physical strenght and speed, Kain is a highly dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. As a versatile fighter he can shift from carefully weaving and dogding an opponents strikes to a powerful beserker-style method combat in an instance. Magic Abilities Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Kain possesses powerful Light Magic which allows him to manipulate and alter light to his every whim, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds and use highly destructive and vesatile spells. Kain has a great mastery of Light Magic. * Comet (彗星, Suisei): Kain surrounds himself in a cloak of Light Magic, which enables him to move at astounding speeds, essentially at the "speed of light", even if someone was aware of his presence it would more than likely be irrelevant as Kain's movements would be far too rapid to actually counter. * ' Heavenly Illumination' (天照, Ametarasu): * God Spear (神槍,'' Kamiyari'' ): A more versatile version of Straight Spear, Kain fires a thin beam of condesned magical energy, however the speed at which the beam moves is superior to Sraight Spear. Kain can also suddenly alter the direction the beam moves, allowing it to completely avoid blockades and other methods of defense against it. The beam of light magic can be cooridnated in a zig zag formatition so as to avoid contact with any uneccessary objects or individuals. * Straight Spear (ストレートスピア, Sutorētosupia): Kain maniplates his magic energy into a highly-concentrated beam of pure blinding white magic power which he releases by generating a nucelus of sorts with several of his fingers, before thrusting them forward. The speed of which the beam travels is extremely impressive and is capable of penetrating several fully reinforced walls of iron rock (made byJura Neekis , one of the wizard saints), with relative ease and still continue until it hit the wall of the arena behind Jura. * ' Light Sabre' (ライト サーベル, Raitoseba): Kain creates a long sword of light. Kain can extend the blade at will, the exact length it can be extended to is unknown, he can also both retract it and extend it extremely quickly. He displayed a good deal of skill with this blade during the Grand Magic Games. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Zap Cannon '(ザップキャノン, Zappu Kyanon): A powerful focused attack which is initiated by Kain horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, a small distance between. A large shpere of lightning is generated, spraying small sparks about as it increases in size before Kain hurls it with a single hand. The destructive potential of this spell is exedingly high, it left a huge crater in the arena. * Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): * Mountain Crusher (山クラッシャー, Yama Kurasshā): Kain puts his hands together and forms a magic seal before striking the ground with one palm, resulting in a massive fissure in the ground which creates several more wide-spread earthquakes simultaneously. Supposedely this spell is capable of bringing down a mountain. Sealing Magic (封印魔法, Fūin Mahō): Kain possesses a great deal of skill with Sealing Magic. He can use an advanced form of sealing magic to seal away his own magic power as well as the magic power of others. He can also absorb etherano at a more fequent rate using Sealing Magic. He can use a more basic form of Sealing Magic, similar to Requip to store various items such as weapons and scrolls. Space-Time Magic (時空間魔法, Jikūkan no Mahō' ): '''Kain is very adept in the use of this rare and powerful magic which involves manipulating the Space-Time Continuim. With this magic, Kain can transport a powerful magic spell intended to hit him to a diffrent location. Kain has used something akin to Teleportation Magic to move himself and Zander a great distancce so that they could fight without restrictions. It's currently unknown whether this was yet another use of his Space-Time Magic or if it is a separate ability; though the entire process seemed to have a greater impact than Teleportation Magic on the surrounding area, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and lifting some debris. *'Pseudo Teleportation:' *'Negation Field''' (否定フィールド, Hītei Firudo): By manipulating a specific point of space (using magic seals), Kain can warp an offensive spell into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Whilst the level of power used in the spell being transported is unimportant, the range of this spell is limited to the size of the magic seal created and therefore can only be used on spells that empore a relatively small blast radius or are by nature thin, as seen when it failed to 'negate' the entirerty of a powerful spell used Azazel Morningstar. *'Reflection Field': Using a similar method to Negation Field, instead of teleporting the spell elsewhere, Kain opens a rift with a single hand and releases the spell toward the original user. *'Space Typhoon '(宇宙台風, Uchū Taifū): Equipment Ōdachi: Occasionally Kain is seen carrying a Ōdachi, either with a strap over his shoulder or just carrying it. There hasn't been anything special about the weapon as of yet. Magic Scrolls: Scrolls contaning vast amounts of information regarding several different forms of powerful lost magic. Quotes Quotes by Kain *(To Kagura Mikazuchi ) "I have nothing to gain from fighting someone unwilling to go all out" * Quotes about Kain Trivia * Kain's surname, Dressler is german. *Kains's favourite thing to eat is BBQ ribs and pork, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite foods are sushi and eggs. *He wants to fight Dante Caliban